Orlando Furioso (GlassEye)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Rogue 3 / Bard (Street Performer) 2 Level: 5 Experience: 10,300 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Halfling Deity: Cortessa First Seen: Current: Dunn Wright Inn Orlando Furioso is a member of the Red Hand Society. Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 racial mod. DEX: 20 +5 w/Belt of Incredible Dexterity CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 13 +1 (03 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 11 +0 (00 pts) +1 (4th level) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 40 = + CON (05) + FC (03) AC: 20 = + DEX (05) + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 15 = + DEX (05) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +07 = (05) + Trait (02) BAB: +03 = (02) (01) CMB: +05 = (03) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 20 = + BAB (03) + STR (02) + DEX (05) + Misc (00) CMD 21 vs. dirty trick attacks Trait (01) Fortitude: +02 = (01) + Bard (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +11 = (03) + Bard (03) + DEX (05) + Misc (00) Will: +04 = (01) + Bard (03) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) +4 saves vs. bardic performance, sonic, & language dependent effects Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments +1 Rapier Attack: +09 = (03) + Dexterity (05) + Misc (00) + Magic (01) Damage: 1d06+3, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: -- Sap Attack: +08 = (03) + Dexterity (05) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d06+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Nonlethal Dagger Attack: +08 = (03) + Dexterity (05) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Ranged (10' increment) Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Bonus Feat: One extra feat @ 1st level Skilled: One additional skill rank at each level Class Features Rogue (favored class) Sneak Attack: +2d6 damage when target denied Dex or when rogue flanks Trapfinding: +1/2 level to Perception skill checks to locate traps and Disable Device skill checks. Can disarm magic traps. Evasion: Successful Reflex save vs. attack that deals half dmg on save equals no damage. Trap Sense: +1 bonus to Reflex saves to avoid traps; +1 dodge bonus to AC vs. attacks by traps Rogue Talent: Finesse Rogue: gain Weapon Finesse feat Bard (Street Performer Streetwise: +1 bonus to Bluff, Disguise, Knowledge (local), Sleight of Hand; +1 Diplomacy or Intimidate when influencing crowds; +1 Diplomacy when gathering information. Gladhanding: Standard action, may use Bluff instead of Diplomacy to improve attitude for 1 minute but after attitude becomes one step worse. Bardic Performance: 6 rounds per day; start as standard action, maintain as free action Disappearing Act: Distraction: Creatures within 30 ft. affected by illusion (pattern or figment) magical attack may take bard's Perform (Oratory) check in place of save; may gain another save if already under effect but must use Perform check result. Fascinate: Versatile Performance (Ex): Substitute Perform (Oratory) for Diplomacy and Sense Motive Well-Versed (Ex): +4 saves vs. bardic performance, sonic, & language dependent effects. Spells: knows five cantrips & three 1st level spells Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 (2/day) * Dancing Lights * Expeditious Retreat * Detect Magics * Feather Step * Light * Vanish * Prestidigitation * Sift Feats Skill Focus (Acrobatics): +3 Acrobatics (Human) Combat Expertise: -1 melee attack rolls & combat maneuver checks to gain +1 dodge to AC (1st level) Weapon Finesse: use Dex instead of Str on attack rolls with rapier & light weapons (Rogue talent; 2nd level) Skill Focus (Perform Oratory): +3 Perform Oratory (3rd level) Improved Feint: Make Bluff to Feint as a Move action (5th level) Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 30 = (08) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Human (01) (Rogue) Skill Points: 16 = (06) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Human (01) (Bard) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 17 5 3 5 0 +4 (Skill Focus & trait) Appraise 05 1 3 1 0 +0 Bluff 09 5 3 0 0 +1 (Streetwise) Climb 08 3 3 2 0 +0 Craft (Leather) 01 0 0 1 0 +0 Diplomacy 11 0 0 0 0 +0 (+1 when influencing crowds or gathering information) Disable Device 15 5 3 5 0 +2 (MW Thieves Tools)(+1 Trapfinding) Disguise 01 0 0 0 0 +1 (Streetwise) Escape Artist 10 2 3 5 0 +0 Fly 05 0 0 5 0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 0 +0 (+1 when influencing crowds) Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 10 5 3 1 0 +1 (Streetwise) Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 0 +0 Perception 08 5 3 0 0 +0 (+1 Trapfinding) Perform (Oratory) 11 5 3 0 0 +3 (Skill Focus) Profession ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Ride 05 0 0 5 0 +0 Sense Motive 11 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 13 4 3 5 0 +1 (Streetwise) Spellcraft 0 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 13 5 3 5 0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 06 1 3 2 0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 0 +0 Traits Reactionary (Combat): +2 trait bonus on initiative checks. Planks Denizen (Regional): +1 Acrobatics & +1 CMD vs. dirty trick attacks. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb +1 Mithril Chain shirt 2,100 gp 10 lb +1 Rapier 2,320 gp 02 lb Belt, Incredible DEX +2 4,000 gp 01 lb Sap 01 gp 02 lb Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Pouch 01 gp 00½ lb Whetstone 02 cp 01 lb Flint & Steel 01 gp -- lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Winter blanket 05 sp 03 lb MW Thieves Tools 100 gp 02 lb Wand of Cure Light (47) 750 gp -- lb Total Weight: 29½ lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-043 044-086 087-130 Finances PP: 00 GP: 2,060 SP: 06 CP: 11 Gems/Jewelry/Other: Small brass coffer with silver inlay (150 gpv) Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 19 Height: 5 ft. 9 in. Weight: 175 lb Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Fury is the epitome of the Venzan 'Planks' bravo: armed and dangerous. His arms and armor are plain but well-kept. He wears the badge of the Red Hand Society on the left breast of his armor. The sickle that hangs from his belt is the only feature that seems out of place. Demeanor: Outwardly cool & contained yet given to emotional outbursts. Fury is selfish and struggles with being a bully. In another culture Fury might have become a berserker. Once he feels that 'jangle' which could occur at any moment during combat or confrontation his regard for his personal safety plummets and he becomes keenly focused on positioning and attack. This leads him to try stunts that he wouldn't if he stopped to give it some thought. Background: Orlando is the son of a common reed-cutter from Ranocchio, the low-class, decaying 'Planks' district of Venza. Orlando watched his father work himself (and Orlando) mercilessly with little improvement in their lives to show for it. He saw his sister sold to the temple of Cortessa in an attempt to improve their lives. Meanwhile, the bravos of Planks strutted and bullied their way into what little wealth was available in the district. After Orlando's father was killed by one such bravo Orlando took the name 'Fury' and began hunting bravos. When he realized that he was becoming what he despised he decided that he had to find a way out. Rumors of work led him to the Dunn Wright Inn where a chance meeting put him in contact with the idealists of the Red Hand Society. Having joined he looks for ways to make life better. Adventure Log 'Kobold Keep (DM:HolyMan) Hired by Fallson Hev of the Land Owner’s and Cultivator’s Guild along with Mordjn, Pari Kalkisan, Tagaiwi, Tahn Staful and Zelena Andu to investigate a group of ‘demon dogs’ raiding the farm of Master Jezz and other local farmers the group tracks them to a strange, small keep (known in ancient times as Starlight Keep) that seems to have been uprooted and dumped upside down embedding it into the hillside. Making their way through its halls they clean out the infestation of kobolds. XP Received: 1398 Treasure Received: 1352 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Small brass coffer with silver inlay (150 gpv) '''DMC Spent (2) 2 DMC spent (11/29/2010) XP Received: 660 Treasure Received: 660 GP 'A Soul Indiscretion (DM:Aldern Foxglove)' XP Received: 0834 (first three encounters) XP Received: 0267 (fourth encounter) XP Received: 0232 (fifth encounter) Treasure Received: 1683 GP, 3 SP, 3 CP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Time XP Received (Jan 09 - Feb 18 (41 days)): 451 Time GP Received (Jan 09 - Feb 18 (41 days)): 451 Time XP Received (Feb 19 - Apr 25 (66 days)): 990 Time GP Received (Feb 19 - Apr 25 (66 days)): 1,122 Used: Potion of Cure Moderate Wounds (300gpv) -20 GP for healing services -10 GP for healing services (Penk) 'Brief Interlude (DM:HolyMan)' XP Received: 0465 Treasure Received: 0587 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry 'A Bad Light (DM:Sunshadow21)' XP Received: 2210 (Encounters) Treasure Received: 2925 GP Time XP Received (June 02 - June 16 (15 days)): 225 Time GP Received (June 02 - June 16 (15 days)): 255 Gained 4th level on June 16 Time XP Received (June 17 - end): 1908 Time GP Received (June 17 - end): 2168 0000 Gems/Jewelry Used: three charges from Cure Light Wounds wand 'DMC Spent (1)' 1 DMC spent (Nov 09, 2011) XP Received: 660 Treasure Received: 750 GP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Rogue BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: n/a Features: Evasion, Rogue Talent: Finesse Rogue HP: 8 = Max -2 (06) + CON (01) + FC (01) Skill Pts: +10 = +8 (Class) +1 (Race) +10 (Old Total) +1 (INT) = 20 (New Total) add one rank: Acrobatics, Appraise, Bluff, Climb, Disable Device, Escape Artist, Knowledge (Local), Perception, Sleight of Hand, Stealth Level 3: Class: Bard (Street Performer) BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +3 to +5 Will: +0 to +2 Feat: Skill Focus (Perform Oratory) Features: Streetwise; Bardic Performance: Distraction, Fascinate, & Disappearing Act; Gladhanding; Spells HP: 7 = Max -2 (06) + CON (01) + FC (00) Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) +1 (Race) +20 (Old Total) +1 (INT) = 28 (New Total) add one rank: Acrobatics, Bluff, Disable Device, Perception, Stealth add three ranks: Perform (Oratory) Level 4: Class: Bard (Street Performer) Ability: +1 Charisma BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +5 to +6 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: n/a Features: Versatile Performance (Oratory); Well-Versed; Learned 0 level & 1st level spell HP: 7 = Max -2 (06) + CON (01) + FC (00) Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) +1 (Race) +28 (Old Total) +1 (INT) = 36 (New Total) add one rank: Acrobatics, Bluff, Climb, Disable Device, Knowledge (Local), Perform (Oratory), Perception, Stealth Level 5: Class: Rogue BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +6 to +6 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: Improved Feint Features: Sneak Attack +2d6; trap sense +1 HP: 8 = Max -2 (06) + CON (01) + FC (01) Skill Pts: +10 = +8 (Class) +1 (Race) +1 (INT) +36 (Old Total) = 46 (New Total) add one rank: Acrobatics, Bluff, Disable Device, Perception, Perform (Oratory), Stealth add two ranks: Knowledge (Local), Sleight of Hand Mini Stats sblock=MiniStatshttp://livingpf.wikia.com/wiki/Orlando_Furioso_%28GlassEye%29size=+1Fury/size/url Human Rogue 2 / Bard 2 color=orangebInitiative:/b/color +6 color=orangebPerception:/b/color +7 color=orangebAC:/b/color 19 (14 touch; 15 flat-footed) color=orangebHP:/b/color 32 color=yellowCurrent: 32/color color=orangebCMB:/b/color +4 color=orangebCMD:/b/color 18 color=orangebFort:/b/color +1 color=orangebRef:/b/color +10 color=orangebWill:/b/color +3 color=orangebIn Hand:/b/color nothing color=orangebSpells Remaining:/b/color 1st: 2/2/sblock Approvals *Approval (Mowgli) (July. 10, 2010), Level 1 *Approval (grufflehead) (July. 15, 2010), Level 1 *Approval (Aldern Foxglove) (Jan. 10, 2011), Level 2 *Approval (Aldern Foxglove) (Feb. 23, 2011), Level 3 *Approved (Mowgli) (June 18, 2011), Level 4 *Approved (Satin Knights) (Nov 14, 2011) Level 5 Category:Approved Characters